The Gift
by Luna Yui
Summary: Hermione and Ron team up to give Harry the Perfect gift....Only it turns up it's a gift Harry might not wan't to give up...Whats worse the gift is in another reality...
1. Default Chapter

The Gift By: Luna Yui  
  
It was nearly Christmas at Hogwarts and as usual Harry Ron and Hermione were visiting Hagrids hut. "So what yer 3 wan for Christmas"? Asked Hagrid calmly looking apon the 3 students as if hoping they'd right him a whole wish list.. Harry sat down watching his friends ponder what they wanted for Christmas of course Hermione was the first to say.The new book on Earthwiggles by Andy Shrewts.. Harry knew for a fact that Andy Shrets was Hermione's favourite wizard auther and she would probably use an illegal spell to get a book by him if brand new. (wow I think I over reacted..an illegal spell for a book Hermione? NO WAY!) Harry then looked at Ron who seemed to be deep in thought his red hair frizzy from the snowy weather out doors.. "Well the only thing I can think of is Malfoy getting turned into a ferret again"..Hermione tried to hold back a laugh why'll making her "don start with that old rubbish face". Ron after long thought said he could use a non maroon jumper. Hagrid then turned to Harry and asked. "Got som'n' on yer mind Harry you seem pretty quiet". Harry looked up and quickly put a smile on for he hated when Hagrid worried about him.. "Ummm well I don really need anything for Christmas exept maybe a long good sleep and some bertie botts every flavour beans". It is true Harry and his friends have been up for countless hours studying for there mid term exam.. Hagrid then replied "Good man Harry don need anything exept a long deserved rest from a hard days work". At those words Harry looked up at Hagrids clock and said "Uh oh guys looks like we better get going we have are potions exam in 15 minutes".. Hermione and Ron immediately stood up Ron looking nervous and Hermione looking the same as usual. With a quick good bye and good luck wish from Hagrid the Trio made there way to the castle..  
  
After the exam Harry and Ron went down to the great hall for dinner.Hermione on the other hand went strait to the librayey. "What do you suppose Hermione's doing in the librayey"? Asked Ron why'll stuffing a forkful of masked potatos in his mouth.. "Who knows" replied Harry "most likely checking to see if we received the new Andy Shrets book. Ron nodded his head lightely and went back to his eating.  
  
After they were done reading Ron nearly exploded with excitement. "Harry" he said "come with me to the librayey I need to talk to you and Hermione about something.. "What's this Weasly having time to talk instead of being the friend of a mud blood and stuffing his face"? Yes you guessed it Draco Malfoy had crept up behind them with of course Crabbe and Goyle. "Back off Malfoy" said Harry coolly "were not in the mood".. Malfoy let out a snicker. "I'm impressed Potter telling me what to do instead of leaving your fan club to do it for you" .Harry was starting to get annoyed when he herd a voice "Mr.Malfoy please come to my office". Harry looked up and was dumbstruck it was Dumbledoor.Harry watched as Dumbledoor led a very disappointed looking Malfoy to his office. "I can't believe it" said Ron flatly. "That was the first time a teacher ever caught Malfoy in the act. O.k maybe there was that one ferret episode with Moody and possibly a couple with Lupin but" Ron was cut off by the sound of Hermione's voice from the marble stair case. "There you 2 are I've been looking every where for you.. Come on we havn't got all night.. "Right" replied Ron. Harry was now confused.What ever they were doing they completely forgot to let him in on it. 


	2. The Wish

Chapter 2.  
  
The Incantation  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the Librayey a bit confused..  
  
When they got there it wasn't the same some book shelves were moved and there was a big space in the middle. In this area there was a circle painted with boggletians blood and there were white candles on the four ends of the circle. (North east west south.Ya get the picture) Harry scratched his head a bit confused. "Ummmm Ron Hermione whats this"? Harry asked. If possible Harry's confusion increased. "This" said Ron "is your Christmas present" . Harry examined the circle "O..k" he said in a deep tone "awww first of all what is it? Second of all whats it for?" Hermione as if on cue jumped out of chair and explained. It turns out it was a reality circle one person chosen steps into the middle circle. Then 2 others say a magic word then the one in the circle makes a wish that last 24 hours.. Only the wish you make has to do with a different reality like (What if Voldemort was killed by his own spell).. Harry knew instantly what he wanted he stepped into the circle.. Ron and Hermione joined hands and each said the same word "Realito" . Harry closed his eyes and wished beyond all wishes what he wanted. Nothing happened .he wished again.still nothing.then he wished again and then there was a huge gust of wind that brushed past him making fly backwards.. Then every thing went black..  
  
Harry woke up expecting to be in the hospital wing but instead he was in a bed room on a wood framed bed the bed spread instead of white were bright blue.. As were the walls.. Or awww what he could see of the walls the rest was covered in Qudditch posters.. "Dear God" thought Harry "where am I"? Then as if someone herd a tall woman walked into his room and said "Oh Harry good your up Professor Dumbledoor sent you an owl this morning" Harry then remembered who this Girl was it was his mom! Harry face turned into a look of very deep surprise his wish worked! "Harry what's rong you look like you've seen a ghost". Harry looked up at his mother and said I'm fine just wondering what Ron is up to today.. "Oh" said Lily "you've forgotten already well dear today were of to Diagon alley to got school shopping".. Harry nodded slightly and got outta bed he really needed to go to the bathroom. Uh oh he though.. I don know my way around the house. Harry walked outta his room luckly for him the washroom was just on the other side of his bedroom.. After words Harry wandered the hall way until he found a stair case.. He Went down stairs to find his father reading the daily prophet. "Morning Harry have a good sleep"? Harry replied with a yes and sat down to a plate of pancakes.. "Yummy" stated Harry as he scarfed down as many pancakes as possible.. "If I didn't know better Harry I'd say you should be as big as your cousin".. Harry looked up and replied "who Dudly"?.. "No" replied James "your other muggle cousin who eats everything edible". Harry tried not to laugh when Lily walked in "I heard that James Potter".James looked up and smiled looking as innocently as he could. "I swear James I'm not gonna be the least bit surprised if Harry turns out like you"..  
  
Ha!!!! There's chapter 2! And that's all your getting until Chappy number 3!! =D!!! 


	3. Start of a new life

Chapter 3..Start of a new life.  
  
After breakfast Harry went up stairs to think about his day so far. "I can't believe it I'm part of a family.Well sure I had uncle Vernon and my Aunt and Cousin but.. They well I never looked at them as family .They were awful.." Harry was saying all this lying on his bed when his mom walked in.. "Harry it's time to go.Oh Harry we have the same conversation every year get dressed you can't go shopping in p.j's".  
  
Mean while Hermione and Ron were talking about what they just did. "I can't believe you didn't tell Dumbledoor about this Ron. I told you to ask Dumbledoor now were in trouble"! Ron looked down "I forgot" he said lazily. Then as if they were cursed Malfoy walked in. "Oh great" said Ron.. "Malfoy".. "Hey Hermione hey Ron" said Draco happily.. "Ummm Malfoy why did you just greet us like we were your best friends"? Asked Hermione "and how come you didn't ask us where Harry was"?... Draco lifted an eye brow.. "Ummm first of all Hermione I'am your guys best friend and awww who is Harry"? Ron and Hermione both looked shocked.. " Oh and another thing Ron umm why did ya call me Malfoy? I mean we never call each other by last names". Ron replied with a quick "sorry pal" and sat down..  
  
Harry back in his wish reality was slowly forgetting his old friends.. "Mom can we go to the Qudditch supply store first I need new broom clippers". Harry's mom gave a smile "your just like your dad oh well we were going there anyway your meeting Ron there".. Harry let out "amen" and followed his mom to the Qudditch supply store.. "Harry there you are". Harry looked up and saw Ron heading his way. "Hey Ron what have you been up to"? Ron smiled and said "well aww my dad got a promotion and aww now were sorta not that poor anymore".. Harry's eyes lit up "Ron that's great!" Harry patted Ron's back as they started looking through the Store why'll Mrs. Weasly and Mrs. Potter chit chatted.  
  
" I think were meeting Hermione at the leaky cauldron" said Ron "I dunno though I forget what her letter said my mom will know though" Harry nodded his head why'll looking at a box full of brand new snitches.. One snitch flew up and flew out the window.. "Paul" said the store Manager "snitch drill".. Just then a young boy around the age 16 came outta the back with a fire bolt broom and went after the run away snitch.. "Happens every year" said Ron.. Harry shrugged and started going through same broom stick gripper mits..  
  
Dumbledoor was working at his desk when the mirror on the other side of the room shimmered.. Dumbledoor stood up and went to the mirror. Then a figure stepped out of the Mirror.. It was another Dumbledoor! (I'm calling the second Dumbledoor Albus so there's no confusion) Dumbledoor smiled and replied and said " Welcome Albus how've you been"? Albus shook his head "not well Dumbledoor yet it appears young Harry Potter has been transported to my reality. Dumbledoor raised his head.. "Your must be joking".. Albus shook his head "I'm sorry my friend I wouldn't joke".Dumbledoor started pacing "how much longer till Potter forgets what reality he belongs in"? He asked. Albus just replied " 3 days".Dumbledoor started pacing faster.. "Dumbledoor we must make a plan to get everything back in the right place"..  
  
JUST WAIT TILL CHAPPY NUMBER 4 I'M NOT DONE YET! =D 


End file.
